The Breaking of Innocence
by Keither Serenity
Summary: HGSS, RWDM, GWBZ. Hermione just turned 18 and its her seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldie's dead but Lucius has taken over his place. What happens when he tries to kill the MUDBLOOD and they appoint her and her friends a BODYGUARD.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and perhaps a few OC's.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, thank you Neville! You didn't have to give me anything." It was the Head Girl's birthday today and don't you know, it meant that Hermione Granger was now 18.

She opened the wooden box that Neville had lay before her. Inside contained a single quill and a bottle of ink. She lifted the quill up to examine it. "Neville! This must of cost a fortune! This feather is that of a Swan's!"

He nodded sheepishly. "It doesn't matter Hermione, I thought you would like it and you do so the cost means nothing." His face was set to serious. Unknown to Hermione but to everyone else's knowledge, Neville had a huge crush on her ever since the first day she helped him in Potions class.

She opened the bottle of ink and dipped the quill in breaking in the new tip. She grabbed a bit of wrapping paper and wrote her name on it. The ink turned from black to purple.

"Why did it turn purple Neville?" Harry, glancing over Hermione's shoulder, asked as he lifted the bottle to inspect it.

"Oh, um, just a minute." Neville seemed to be searching for something on his body. "I know I put it somewhere. Ah ha! There it is!" He handed a small folded up piece of parchment to Harry. Harry opened it and read aloud.

"This bottle contains mood changing ink. When the writer changes moods, the ink will change as well. Let's see here. Purple is happy." Harry read to everyone and then watched as Hermione started writing again. The ink now turned yellow. Harry glanced at the parchment again. "Yellow is curious. Hermione you know that curiosity killed the cat, right?" He chuckled and handed her the paper.

She read over all the colors and then stood to give Neville a hug. Embracing him she felt him tense. "Thank you Neville, its wonderful."

"Your…your…um your welcome." He stammered and gently squeezed back.

"Alright our turn now!" Ginny exclaimed and lifted something from the table. It was Harry's invisibility cloak. It had been hiding her final present.

"What in the name of Merlin is that contraption!" Hermione exclaimed as she began to step closer and examine it.

"Its your new broom of course!" Ron picked it up and began fooling with the metal piece. "See here is your handle bars and this is your seat. We got the idea from one of dad's muggle books on 'bicycles'. We figured it would be much easier for you to fly with us if you felt comfortable." Ron smiled at the his talk of flying. He had just been made Quidditch Captain this year.

"Oh no! I am not going flying on anything! I will not! Especially on something that you two built! I could possibly die!" Hermione exaggerated.

"It won't break or nothing Hermione. We made sure to take it to the shop in Hogsmeade to have it specially made! We didn't touch it. We just gave them the idea and actually they loved it! They are going to start making more and sell them soon. Harry and I have got our names on it too! We make money off of every sale!" Ron and Harry looked like kids in a candy store. They thought about all the galleons they would make. Harry wasn't thinking of the money though he was excited about having his name added to the Inventor's List at this years Wizarding Science Convention.

"The brooms official name is the Haron Bolt. After mine and Harry's name and the bolt is the generic broom code."

"That's brilliant! Congratulations the both of you." She hugged them both and turned back towards the broom. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out."

"That's the spirit Hermione!" Ginny smiled and held up three brooms from behind the sofa. "Let's go!"

"Now? I didn't mean right this minute. I have to study! We have a huge Transfiguration test on Monday!" Hermione backed slowly away from them holding up her hands. They surrounded her and backed her into the wall. Ginny grabbed her wrist and the boys took the brooms. "See ya later Neville!"

They burst out the portrait and ran with Hermione towards the Quidditch Pitch. They were lucky, it was Thursday and no one was around. This was their free period and everyone else was taking classes.

"Alright now. Let's get this baby ready!" Harry lifted the bars up and locked them in place and then set it to hover at waist height for Hermione. "On you go. Just like riding a bike, you never forget."

Hermione catiously got on the broom and after a few moments kicked off into the air. The others followed suit and soon they were trying to catch up to her.


	2. chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

Snape was stalking the corridors in a rather foul mood. Not unusual for him in anyway. Laughter from outside drew his attention away from his thoughts. He snarled, 'Damn noise made me lose my place.' For fun he had been naming every potion ingredient known to man in alphabetical order. He even stated each individual color, scent, and purpose.

He turned towards the stairs that led outside. His black robes slinking around him as he quickened his pace. "Infernal racket! Whoever it is will surely be getting a detention with Filch!" As he neared the quiddich pitch he scowled. "Oh how I loathe thee." He watched as Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron landed. He put on his best disapproving glare and strode over to them.

Mister Weasley saw him first, pointing a finger and stuttering. "Snaa…Snape!" He inwardly smiled at the boys fear of him. "And what, pray tell , are you doing outside on this dismal sunny day? Shouldn't you be in class?" He lifted an eyebrow at Granger, "Miss Granger….I am surprised to see you out of your hole…I mean…the Library."

She just shrugged as if disregarding his existence! He ignored it however and turned and glared at Potter. " You Potter, and Mister Weasley surely need to be there. With the grades you have in my class you will never pass." Harry just glared back at him.

His lips almost betrayed them as they turned upward almost in a smile but he caught himself and sneered instead. "We have a free period Professor. It is Hermione's birthday and she was trying out her new broom." Harry said clearly not letting Snape get to him.

He snorted as he eyed the piece of wood in her hands. "You call that a broom? How old did you just turn? Four?" He knew the girl was shite at flying but he didn't realize it was that bad!

Hermione lifted her chin and proudly stated, " I like my broom sir. It will be nice to use when I don't use apparation. "Apparation you say? Ah yes, I forgot, since the misuse of the Weasley twins," He looked over at the two redheads, " the Ministry changed the laws. Your not aloud to get your license until graduation."

"Actually Professor, I already have mine." He scowled in confusion. " Professor Dumbledore signed a waver for me as a birthday present." She lifted a small object out of her robe and tapped her wand with it. The object grew a bit larger and he could make out her picture and the Ministry seal of approval on the card. His scowl deepened as she smirked at him. 'That old twit.' Dumbledore might be a powerful wizard but Snape thought he was loosing touch with reality.

"Well then aren't you special." A voice behind him drawled. Without turning around Snape acknowledge the presence. " Hello Mister Malfoy. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent me sir. He requests that you join him in his office."

'What does the old man want now? He's been sniping at me all summer long!' He cringed with annoyance and without another word to the trio and Ginny he stormed off. Draco smirked and started to follow him back up the steps.

(A/N: This chapter was mostly filler to get the Snape character out there. The next chapters will have more significance.)


	3. chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

The four students caught sight of a certain Phoenix flying into the Head Master's office window. They broke into grins. "That man is bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as he swept the glistening wetness from his brow. "I was waiting for him to give us detentions just for the hell of it!"

Hermione's hands wrung the handle of her broom. "If I wasn't Head Girl I would pulverize him! Acting like I was some caged animal! My hole! How dare he!" Harry put a cautious hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Hermione. You shouldn't let him get to you. Remember, he's a member of the Order, and he has to keep up his appearance."

"And look at Malfoy! He follows Snape around like a bitch who's just had pups!" Ginny threw her two knuts worth in. "Of course he could be a bit nicer, but that's Snape you know?" Ginny shrugged as if his demeanor didn't bother her at all. "Come on, at least its your last year dealing with him! Once you three have gone, he only has little ol' me to pick on," she pouted, not really happy about their pending graduation.

Ron threw an arm around his sister and hugged her near. "Don't worry sis. He shouldn't bother you too much. I mean ….like Harry said… he is a member of the Order and so is Mum. If he knows what's good for him he'll watch his mouth."

They all had a good laugh at this. They were all picturing the motherly redhead sending a Howler to the Staff table telling Snape that if HE stepped one toe out of line she'd hex him into oblivion. Ah what hope they had.

Hermione sighed bringing everyone out of their various dream states. "Well Herbology is in fifteen minutes. I have to go grab my things," she started up the stairs to the tower and then turned. "Ron are you coming? You do know you have the same class right?" His ears turned slightly pink," Oh right…coming Hermione." He bolted up the stairs behind her and she rolled her eyes.

After entering her room she settled her new broom in her closet. Crookshanks yawned and traipsed over to her side. He circled her legs brushing his face against them and then curled back up in his bed by the fire. Hermione flung herself on her bed waiting for Ron to be ready. She glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to go. She propped her head up on her hands and glanced around the room. She had been so happy to hear she would have her own room as head girl and even more so when she had seen it.

The room had been decorated to fit her house; deep ruby carpeting, and gold tone furniture. Even Crookshanks cat bed was gold toned and had a fluffy red pillow sitting in it. Her bed was big enough to hold at least five people. She could toss and turn through the night without the fear of ever coming near the edge. She had a desk, a dresser, and a vanity. Though best of all was her bookshelf. It held no books. Which would have been a surprise for anyone who knew the Head Girl. She smiled, "Dumbledore is a brilliant man." Dumbledore had informed her that if she desired any book that was located in the library or someone's personal one that all she had to do was tap her wand to the bookshelf and ask for it. Though, begrudgingly, she found out that Snape had removed all of his books off of his shelf and on to the floor after hearing this. "Stuffy old snot he is. Can't even let someone borrow a damn piece of reading material."

She checked the clock again, time to go, she grabbed her bag and out the portrait only to hear a grunt come from the other side. "Oh Ron! Are you alright?"

Ron was blinking and rubbing his nose where the portrait had hit home. The cat that resided in Hermione's portrait door was currently hissing at the gangly fellow for the disturbance of its nap. "I'm fine, next time I think I'll just wait for you by the stairs," he let go of his nose and they took off for their class.

They made it with just enough time to stash their bags and throw on smocks when Professor Sprout came bustling in. "Alright students. Today you will learn about the effects and properties of the Medusa Plant," she said and lifted a brown bag off the table before her.

Next to Ron, Neville fainted and Professor Sprout rolled her eyes as he bent to help him. "Leave em' be Mister Weasley. I swear! That boy faints at the sight of his own shadow!"

Standing across the table from them, Draco snickered along with the other Slytherins and pretended to faint in damsel-like distress.

Hermione and Ron glared at him and Hermione had to keep a firm grip on Ron's arm to keep him from going after the sneering blond.

"That's it Granger, keep a hold on your dog. Better yet, let me go find you a leash. Though, I thought it was suppose to be the other way around, seeing as you're the BITCH here."

Ron didn't have time to go after Malfoy. Hermione had already hopped over the table in a sudden leap and knocked the boy to the ground. She was currently pounding her fist against his chest with all her might. A few swings hitting his face.

Ron jumped over the table and pulled the feisty kitten off of the Slytherin. "Miss Granger! Bad form! I'm surprised at you, Head Girl, getting into petty fights. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Crabbe, Goyle, help Mister Malfoy to the infirmary."

Draco shrugged off their efforts to help him up and glared at Hermione. His split lip only adding to his menacing gaze. He mouthed the word 'mud blood' as he walked away leaving Ron struggling to keep grasp of Hermione.

Beside them Neville started moaning and sat up. Blinking and glancing at Ron and Hermione sitting beside him and the state of Hermione's dress and face he knew he had missed something important. "Did I miss something? I always miss something!" He shook his head in disbelief and upon seeing the snake-like plant that had fallen in front of him he fainted again. Professor Sprout rolled her eyes, "Why me?"


	4. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

Chapter 4

Severus scowl hardened as he spit out the Headmaster's newest lame brain password, " Sugar Plum Faeries.

What will that old cogger come up with next? Stupid muggle obession, calls himself a wizard..." Severus muttered as the

stairs brought him into Albus' office.

"Ah Severus my dear boy! Have a seat. Lemon Sherbert? Cherry Sparkle Taffy? No? Alright then, let's get down to business."

Severus sneered at being called a boy, he didn't care how young he was compared to Dumbledore, he was no one's child!

_Oh I'm going to hate this meeting, I can tell now, he's got that blasted twinkle in his eyes. It's as bright as the north star, _

_he's up to something. _

Severus stood stock still, his back refusing to touch the soft confines of the chair.

"Yes _old _man, let us begin this torture. You obviously have something up your sleeve, it involves me, and its going to be something I won't like. How am I coming along so far?" He raised his eyebrow as if to challenge Albus to refute his words.

"Now, now, whatever would you mean by that Severus?" Dumbledore smiled and leaned back in his chair, reaching out to catch one of the cherries floating around the bowl next to him. Severus placed his arms across his chest and glared at the man before him. Albus took in his defensive pose with a shrug, sat up and cleared his throat.

"Well as you know, Narcissa has been our inside lead now that you have been founded out. She has just recieved a new letter from her sister, Bella. It seems that Lucius has been hard at work recruiting. He now has in his control three more of the wild werewolf packs of the Eastern parts of Asia. Remus has confirmed this rumor to be true. He is now seeking out the Vampires of Translyvania. His army is getting larger. Even with Tom dead the populations are still restless. There is no true order. Fudge's death only help to create more chaos within the ministry and Kingsley can only maintain his hold so much. Lucius' views are winning over some of the young and impressionable minds. The wizards and witches are not enough though, he wishes to use all the dark creatures he can find to help revenge his Lord and take over to finish his wishes."

Snape waved his hand, " As if I haven't already heard this Albus, get to the point."

Albus leaned forward, his gaze hardened, "An attack Severus, several, to be within the next 3 days."

Severus blinked an took a slow breath into his mouth and out his nose. He rose from his seat to pace amongst the large picture windows along the wall.

"Severus, its some of the more prominant families of the light side, also, some of the neutral ones."

Severus turned to Albus, "You don't mean to say..." Severus looked out the window again, some first year Slytherins were out with Madam Hooch, amongst them one in particular. Jasmine Zabini, sister to one Blaise Zabini, a Zabini who refused the mark of the Dark Lord right along with a few other Slytherin neutrals.

"Yes Severus, they mean to take down the Zabini's and the Nott's. Not to mention several other families that are not of Slytherin house."

Severus cocked his head to the side in thought, "Who else Albus?"

Albus sighed as he continued, "Almost everyone in Gryffindor Severus. They mean to take them out first. The Weasley's and the Granger's to name a couple your familiar with."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Have they been informed? Have the children?"

"The Zabini's have given the care of their children to myself, they left to their estates in South Africa, as its unplottable, unflooable, and unowlable and has a secret keeper. The Weasley's are all at headquarters with the exception of young Ronald and Miss Ginny, Bill is with Fleur at Beaubaxtons under Madame Maxine's watchful eye, Charlie refuses to leave his dragons, though I dare say Lucius be a fool to mess with those wild beasts. The Notts, well...we haven't heard nor seen them. Theodore never came back to school this year, I believe they anticipated this move and took themselves away from the battle long before Tom was killed. As for the Grangers, we can't reach them. Their neighbor taking care of the mail and post says they are off on a second honeymoon of sorts, we figure Miss Granger might have an inkling to where they may be. We will ask her when we let the other children know what is going on."

Albus stood and handed Severus a few letters. "These are for Blaise and Jasmine, I've given the other's to Minerva. Kingsley has been informed. He, Tonks, and Alastor are plotting a defensive at the homes of the those who are going to be near the shambles. Now the only thing to do now is wait."

"Albus, please tell me your jesting? Those children are now going to be sitting ducks in their own common room! Draco and I can only watch them so much! I will have to remove them from the dungeons."

The twinkle in Albus' eyes came to life once again, "Oh I figured you would say that. No worries, I have already informed the elves of a change in the living quarters. They now have a room just off of Draco's. As long as no harm comes to them they can stay here in the castle. If I see the need, I will remove them along with the rest of the children who are targeted. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe there is work to be done."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Wow... ya scream at me, I know I haven't updated in forever and this doesn't even have Hermione or anyone else in it but sorry, I do have to have the basic plot in place! I'm hopefully going to have another chapter up shortly, but in case I don't you can always go hound me at my Harry Potter forum The Hideaway. The link is in my profile. Reviews are appreciated. Ideas are welcome. I'm writing as I type, nothing is set in stone.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: Ya you know I Kidnapped JKR and she's hiding in my basement, oh wait, this is Florida, no basement...

Chapter 5

Hermione shifted back and forth on her feet in front of Professor McGonagall's office door. She had been summoned by Dobby just moments before.

She wondered if this was going to be it, punished for what she did to Malfoy earlier. They were probably going to take her Head Girl badge away, or worst,

expel her! She began to wring her hands in the front of her robes, tensing as the door came open. Professor McGonagall moved back to allow Hermione entry.

"Come now Miss Granger, we don't have all day. The rest of the students are already here."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she entered to find several of her fellow classmates inside, some from different years looking scared to be in the Deputy Headmistress'

office without even a reason given.

"Sit Miss Granger."

Ron and Harry motioned for her to come join them, Ginny already sitting next to her brother, Hermione deposited her bag on the ground and sat next to Harry. She

looked around to see who all was there. Neville caught her eye, blushed and cast his eyes away. Hermione smirked, she knew he wasn't looking at her. Oh no, he

always had a thing for Ginny. If the boy would only have some courage to ask her out. Hermione shook her head and turned her attention to Professor McGonagall

who was beginning to speak.

"I'm sorry for having to take you out of your activities and classes, but this is of an upmost pressing nature."

The students glanced around in confusion.

"We have recieved notice that there will be several Death Eater attacks within the next 24 hours."

A collective gasp and insistent murmuring began.

"Children please, let me finish. They plan to attack your homes."

Hermione's fingers gripped the chair. _Mum? Dad?_

"Most of your families have been informed and moved to safe locations. I have letters here from your parents and guardians telling you what to expect and what to do.

Please, we ask that you keep this information to yourselves until the first attack is reported in the Daily Prophet. We can't let them know that we are on to them. I know

that you being Gryffindor's will hold to that. You don't want to endanger more people. Mr.Thomas this is from your father, don't worry, he has already moved to your aunts.

Mr. Finnigan, your parents took your sister to one of our safe houses. You should recieve a letter from them within the week. Mr. Longbottom, your grandmother has decided

to stay in her residence. She has long ago taken matters into her own hands and as you know the house is unplottable and for this period of time she has disconnected herself

from the floo system. She said you would know where she is should the house be found."

Neville gave her a nod and then followed Dean and Seamus out the door. Professor McGonagall handed out a few more letters, and then the only ones left in the room

were Hermione and her friends.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley, as you know about the Order, you should know that your family members are safe at Headquarters." Harry clapped Ron on the back and gave him

a knowing smile. They were safe at Sirius' house. Protected by Dumbledore his self. Ginny let out a breath of relief and gave Hermione a weak smile. "Miss Granger." Hermione

snapped her head to her Head of House's attention. "I'm sad to say we don't know where your parents are currently. A neighbor said they were off on vacation, but we don't

know if that is true. Did you know that your parents would be away?"

"They leave around this time every year and go to America. They enjoy the beaches along the coast. In case of Emergency, they leave their cellular number with my aunt Doria.

Though, she is muggle also, and does not know anything about my being a witch, so we can't just owl her a letter or floo call her. I would have to call her on the telephone."

Minerva pursed her lips in thought. "We will have to arrange something with Professor Dumbledore then, but for now we have a lookout posted at your home in case they come back.

Now, Mr. Potter. As you know the Dursley's dislike anything to do with our world, so when we sent someone out to tell them of the impending danger they simply shut the door on

their face. The magic protecting the house is now gone ever since you turned 17, so they have no means to defend themselves. We posted Alastor there just in case they do attack them."

Harry nodded, his face grim.

"It would serve them right if they got themselves killed. They treated you no better then a dung beatle mate."

"Mr. Weasley! Be that if it may, it does not do for you to condemn them to death for their poor choices. You shouldn't wish that on anyone! What would your mother say?"

Ron paled and mumbled an apology to the Professor and then to Harry, "Sorry mate. I didn't mean to speak ill of your family."

Harry simply nodded and stood to leave.

"Wait a moment, Ginny, Ron, here are your letters from your mother. Now again I press that this be kept discreet as possible, don't make me regret informing you. No heroic's Mr. Potter

is that clear?" Minerva pointed a stern finger at Harry waiting for an answer.

"Yes Professor."

Hermione followed them out in a daze. _Mum, Dad, I hope your safe, far away, and safe._

------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they were leaving McGonagall's office Hermione motioned them to follow her to her private suite. They could talk privately there without being heard by anyone out of the loop. Hermione whispered the password to the portrait and calmly walked inside. As the door closed behind them she let out a throaty sob. The boys jumped in surprise and Ginny ran over to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry Hermione. They will be okay. You can call your Aunt and get their number and then the Order can swoop them right up."

Hermione couldn't fathom just how much she sounded like her mother Molly at that moment. All motherly and grow up. But she still was dreadfully worried about the soon to be turn of events. "You don't understand! Your family is safe right now…mine could be anywhere! I…I…I don't know what I would do if I lost them!"

She broke down crying in the small girls arms. The boys, temporarily immobile from her outburst, simply stared in awe. They were no good with crying girls. Eventually they walked over and patted her shoulder and back in what they hoped was a soothing manner. A knock at the portrait brought them out of their troubled thoughts.

Hermione sniffed as she lifted her head. "Oh my, I've destroyed your jumper Gin. Here, let me fix that for you." She cast a cleaning charm on her friend and herself and walked to the portrait dabbing her eyes with a hanky she conjured up. She gasped and took a step back as she opened the entrance. "Professor Snape?"

The Professor pushed through the portrait entrance and it closed soundly behind him. "Miss Granger, the Headmaster has tasked me with taking you to your muggle (he spat) aunt so we may get information on your parents whereabouts. We sent someone to her house and she almost took him out with a vase to the head yelling something about bad auras or some snipe."

Hermione sighed embarrassed by her aunt's actions. Her Aunt Doria was a bit of a crack pot these days. She would fast for different religious beliefs and drink 'special' tea's that brought her 'visions'. She was a regular Trelawney of the muggle world or so she believed herself to be…psychic or whatever. She was born of the time of hippie's and peace pipes. Hermione still thought she was smoking the 'Happy Plant' in her opinion. "I'm sorry for her behavior Professor. I do not believe she is mentally well at this point of her life." If she ever had been that is. "When will we be leaving sir?"

"Right now."

Snape turned to the opening not waiting to see if she were following. "Hold on there a minute! She's not going with you alone! I'm going too!" Harry boldly stated and stopped Snape in his tracks. Snape whirled around in all Snape like glory, robes billowing and looking menacing as only Snape knew how to do and stared him down with a fierce glare. "YOU, Mr. Potter, will be doing no such thing. Obviously unbeknownst to you, there is a WAR going on outside of these walls and YOU are not the fearsome hero you think you are! Not to mention your Dumbledore's precious 'Golden Child' and he has forbidden you to leave these walls. So I suggest you be a good little boy and do as you're told and not act like you know what is going on when the show unfolds tomorrow after the raids! Now if you will excuse us your high and mighty, there are people who need to be informed and protected! Miss Granger! FOLLOW!"

"I'll be talking to the Headmaster about this Snape! I'm not some little boy for you to downtrodden anymore! I defeated Voldemort! I can fight!" Harry bellowed after him.

"Yes, by pure dumb luck you landed that single blow Mr. Potter. May we all bow down before you and show you our gratitude! Maybe, I don't know, after we rid the world of the threat that is Mr. Malfoy Sr.? You great buffoon! So full of yourself! Just like your father! You'll never grow up Potter. You'll never learn. I don't see what Dumbledore apparently does when it comes to you. You are no bloody warrior to fawn over! Now enough of this! Do you want your friend's parents dead? No? Then stop your sniveling and let us be gone!"

Hermione ran out of the portrait after the former Death Eater and down the hall. His long legs were carrying him faster than her shorter ones and she had to basically keep a trot to keep up with him. They walked into the Transfiguration classroom and into the door that lead to Minerva's teaching office. A fireplace and one of the school's house elves were seemingly waiting for them.

"Tell the Head Master we have left. If we are not back within the hour, he is to send help."

The house elf nodded in comprehension and held out the bucket of floo powder.

"Professor? Do you think traveling to my Aunt's is going to be dangerous or something?"

Snape turned to look at her dead in the eye. "Miss Granger, it is ALWAYS dangerous when leaving the confines of a safe place during wartime. As Alastor has always said, Constant Vigilance! Keep your wand at the ready under your sleeve and your eyes searching for anything."

Hermione squeaked in surprise as he roughly grabbed her to him as he cast floo powder around them and called out their destination. As they moved through the floo her thoughts were of how his cloak smelt of different potion ingredients but a hint of a musky scent she couldn't quite place. It just smelt so…him.


End file.
